Dawn Pearlton
Dawn Pearlton is the female protagonist of DP: Sinnoh League Battles. She is a Pokémon Coordinator, using Pokémon in beautiful ways to show them off rather than battling. Personality Dawn is shown to be smart when it comes to Pokémon, knowing things about every Sinnoh-native type of Pokémon, but is somewhat clueless to the ways of the world outside of Rowan's Lab. She also has an inferiority complex when compared to her sister, demanding to never be compared to her. Synopsis Dawn worked as an assistant to Rowan for a long time, having been forced to by her parents. However, she saw her chance to leave when her and Rowan met Lucas and Barry. She was given a task, alongside Lucas: Complete the Pokédex. Together, the two set out, for Lucas to conquer the Gyms, and for Dawn to challenge the Contests. She watched Barry battled Dante Stone, and commented on his training style before he flew away. When Lucas caught a Starly after defeating Barry, the two fled to Sandgem Town. While there, they healed their Pokémon and left, but encountered a member of team Galactic. Using his Wurmple, he attacked them, but she defeated him using Turtwig. Afterwards, the two left for Jubilife. When they arrived, they learned there was a Poketch Competition going on. The winner of both the first and second competitions would go on to get a free Poketch. During the first, a Capture the Flag game, she used her Turtwig to easily beat the other Trainers and take their flags. She also watched as Lucas battled Barry for the second Poketch, commenting on Barry's change in personality. The two youngsters left Jubilife City and found Roark mining ore and fossils. Explaining to Lucas about Fossil Pokémon, she also watched in fascination as Roark showed them his Pokémon: Geodude, Onix, and Crainidos (A Fossil Pokémon). She was a spectator during Lucas' Gym Battle, cheering for him and explaining the power of Rock-Type Pokémon. After Lucas won the Badge, the two left Oreburgh. When they arrived at Jubilife City, they heard about a Pokémon Contest going on there. However, Dawn needed a second Pokémon for it, so she ran to capture a new Pokémon. Despite a struggle, she managed to capture a Buneary, and arrived in time to sign up. Later on, she performedi in the Contest, with a new outfit and Seals on her Poke Balls. Using a Heart Seal with her Buneary's Attract, she assured a passage into the next round. She and Leah also talked about their training and styles. She was among the amazed watchers as Leah used her Butterfree in an amazing appeal. She later battled Leah's Corsola with Turtwig, but lost. She also congratulated Leah on her win, and the two Rivals went their separate ways. On the way to Floaroma Town, the two friends learned that there was a Contest in Floaroma Town from a nearby Trainer, and set out double time to make it there when they heard Team Galactic was meddling there as well. When they arrived, Dawn prepared for the Contest, and Lucas ran to stop Team Galactic. While there, she used her Buneary's moves again in the Appeal Round, and moved on to the Battle Round. There, she managed to win the Floaroma Town Ribbon, while Lucas stopped Team Galactic. Afterwards, the two entered Eterna Forest, where they met Cheryl, a young woman whom had been lost in the woods. Helping her, the trio of friends found themselves at an Old Chateau, but the three were spearated. Dawn found herself battling an eerie little girl and her Gastly, but both the girl and Gastly vanished, leaving Dawn confused as she attempted to find Lucas and Cheryl. After meeting up, the trio found the exit to the forest and Cheryl gave them a Razor Fang as a "thank-you present" before leaving. Dawn watched while Lucas and Gardenia battled, cheering him on and explaining the strengths and weaknesses of Grass-Type Pokémon. She hugged gimn when he won, but both realized what was going on and left, somewhat embarassed. They also encountered a Trainer named Cynthia whom told them about Team Galactic. The two prepared to storm the Galactic HQ. Dawn also aided in the attacking of Team Galactic's Base in Eterna City. She let herself be captured and then "tinkered" with the security system. however, she ended up battling a Scientist. After Lucas defeated Jupiter, Dawn managed to beat the Scientist. She then left with Lucas to watch him challenge Gardenia. She and Lucas met Cyrus, a blue-haired man studying the legends of Sinnoh. After a few cryptic words, the two left. She accompanied him in trying to help train Georgio's Nosepass, and expressed happiness when the Pokémon evolved, but was shocked to learn Georgio was a Gym Battler. She and Lucas helped a lost girl, Mira Sparkle, through the Wayward Cave. However, the trio got lost and was attacked by multiple Rock-Type Pokémon after being tricked by a wild Gligar. All sent out their Pokémon to battle the Rock-Types (Lucas using Buizel and Chimchar, Mira using Kadabra and Sandshrew, and Dawn using Piplup and Buneary.) However, all were stuck when their Pokémon went down. However, Mira refused to give up, ready to finally prove herself as a Trainer, and caused her Sanshrew to evolve. Using her healed Pokémon, they managed to defeat teh Rock Pokémon and got out, going their separate ways. However, the Gligar started to follow them, amused. They arrived at Hearthome City soon, but before Dawn could enter civilization, she was Sludge Bombed by the Gligar. She demanded that Lucas give it a beatdown, and in the end, he captured it. She then rushed to get "cleaned up before the Contest". Lucas followed her into the city, eager to challenge Fantina. She also checked on the Contest, learning that it would take place the next day. When she left, she learned that Fantina had beaten Lucas in a battle. She refereed the battle between Lucas and Barry, and was shocked to learn Barry was going to enter the Contest too. She was then given a Pokémon Egg by Mr. Game. The next day, she and Lucas both entered the Contest, using their Pokémon to make it through the Appeal Round. Both Lucasand Dawn easily beat two Trainers apiece, but Dawn was forced to fight Barry. Using his Yanma to combat Turtwig, Barry forgot to make his Pokémon try to look beautiful, and Dawn managed to turn his attacks against him. She defeated him and found herself battling the girl who beat Lucas: Sam. Using Buneary, she found herself battling a Golbat. Both tried their best and, in the end, Dawn won. After giving some advice to Sam, Dawn and Lucas left. When they left, the two decided to train in a practice battle together. Using Buneary against Gligar, Dawn ordered Buneary to Bounce, but when she came down, Gligar dodge,d and Buneary destroyed a small tower in the process. Worried, the two saw a bright light as an odd Pokémon called Spiritomb appeared, easily defeating Buneary and Gligar both with a Dark Pulse attack. An old woman, whom ran the nearby "Pokemon Graveyard", explained that Spiritomb was an evil creature made of 1000 evil souls whom only wanted to kill and cause chaos. Faced with having to defeat this Pokémon by battling it with a Pokémon given a Spell Tag, Lucas stepped up, using all of his Pokémon to battle Spiritomb. Despite Chimchar trying to place it on him from above, Spiritomb caught on and almost destroyed the Spell Tag, but Staravia and Buizel took it, flying around him. Despite his efforts, Spiritomb failed to beat the Flying and Water-Typed Pokémon, and Buizel placed the Spell Tag on Spiritomb's back, causing him to freeze as they trapped him in the Ruined Tower again. The two then passed through Solaceon Town and arrived at the MooMoo Cafe, where they learned that a local "gang" of Pokémon Trainers were trying to take over. They managed to send away two goons, a Biker and a Roughneck, but found themselves facing the Boss. Despite Dawn losing, Lucas used his Chimchar to beat the leader, kicking them out for good. They then encountered an Ace Trainer named Maya, whom refused to let them pass to Veilstone unless Lucas could pass her test. First, she made him climb up a steep rock wall to get an Item she left up there. After Lucas and Chimchar managed to reach the top, they learned the item was no more than a Repel. Next, Lucas and Staravia had to fly up and gather five hoops before they hit the ground. Using Aerial Ace, they succeeded, and Maya gave him his next test. In his third test, he had to use Gligar to cut down a tree blocking the path using Slash. His final test was to defeat Maya in a battle. Having decided she had studied his Pokémon's abilities, she revealed the "test" was a chance to learn the strengths of his Pokémon. Dawn watched as Lucas beat Maya and the two friends entered Veilstone. Battles Dawn VS Galactic Grunt - Win Dawn VS Leah - Lose Dawn VS Unnamed Coordinator - Win Dawn VS Odd Girl - Undetermined Dawn VS Tai - Win Dawn VS Oscar - Win Dawn VS Barry - Win Dawn VS Sam - Win Dawn VS Lucas (Practice Battle) - Undetermined Dawn VS Gang Biker - Win Dawn VS Gang Leader - Lose Success as a Coordinator - Floaroma Town Ribbon - Hearthome City Ribbon Pokemon On Team Turtwig ' ' Turtwig was Dawn's Starter Pokémon, and also her strongest. He is slow, but very powerful, knowing moves like Grass Knot, Bite, and Razor Leaf. Obtained prior to: '''"Legend Hunters, Part 2" '''Buneary Buneary was caught by Dawn to participate in the Jubilife City Pokémon Contest. She is used mainly as an Appeal Pokémon, using her Attract move to capture the audience's hearts. It took a while, but Buneary finally proved herself as a battler, learning Dizzy Punch and Bounce just in time to defeat Sam's Golbat. Obtained in: "Jubilant Beauty, Part 2" Egg This Egg was given to Dawn by an odd man whom said that he "saw potential in her". (The man was later revealed to be Mr. Game, an elusive treasure seeker who enjoys making games and riddles.) Dawn is shown to be very attached to the Egg. Despite being with her for only a short time, it is almost ready to hatch. Formerly Owned Hinted At in Last Opening In the latest opening, Dawn was seen commanding Turtwig to attack a Galactic Grunt, and running in a meadow with Buneary. She was also briefly seen holding a spotted Pokémon Egg, as well as commanding a Chimecho. Chimecho ' ' This Chimecho appeared briefly in the opening, in which Dawn ordered it to use a Hyper Voice attack while battling Leah's Misdreavus. Category:Pokemon Coordinator Category:Fictional Characters